


Intimidate

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: An intimidating customer saved you.





	Intimidate

It was still a normal day despite the seemingly endless line of people trying to eat at the pub you're working at. It wasn't usually like this, but with the town festival being held today, people from the nearby towns and cities also came to check out the annual decorations your town proudly presents.

Since there were too many people, you had to keep on walking around sitting customers to newly vacant tables, taking their countless orders, and serving them once it's ready. The servers for the afternoon shift had arrived already, but since you're still outnumbered by the waiting, hungry customers, you decided to stick around and help for another hour.

"Are you ready to take your order?" you asked the largest group of customers you've seated so far. After this one, you could go.

"Kids, what do you want?" asked the lady who you think was the mother of the three toddlers now grumbling in hunger.

"Why did it take so long to sit and there's no food yet?" the little boy asked while pounding on the table.

"They'll serve it when you order, honey," the mother replied. "What do you want to get?"

The three kids simultaneously said their orders and you tried your best to catch them. The mother apologised and clarified everything so you wouldn't make a mistake.

"I'll serve them as soon as possible," you smiled to them before going to the counter to tell the kitchen staff what to prepare next.

"It's like a war out there," you heard Yugyeom, one of your co-workers, commented as he also places the list of order on the kitchen table.

"I know. I can stay for a while longer if you need me to, Yugyeom," you offered. He's supposed to be the only one serving all these people.

"Please. I'll personally pay for you if we made out of this afternoon alive."

You bumped the poor boy's shoulder before going on the waiting area again. You took your notebook to check if you still have a page left to list the next order.

"Welcome! How many persons?" you asked the next in line without looking.

"Just one," you heard a deep voice said.  
You looked up from to find a man with an unnerving presence. It was his eyes that made you gulp. You've never seen such intense stare before. Even the famished customers behind him didn't look close to how angry this man seems.

"Do you mind if I place you near the counter? I'm afraid that's the only place left for solos. We want to maximise the space," you quickly explained so he wouldn't get anymore angry.

"That's alright," he replied coolly.

You led him to the counter where Yugyeom just finished cleaning the used plates and utensils. The man looked out of place in such a busy pub. You didn't think anyone wearing a leather jacket and ripped pants would patiently wait to be seated in the pub you're working at.

"Here's our menu," you handed him one of the many laminated papers you're holding. "Kindly signal any of the servers if you've decided what to order."

"Thanks."

You walked away from the intimidating guy. Why was he so scary looking?

"Hey!" someone called from the table you're passing by. You hadn't even taken five quiet steps.

You immediately went closer to the middle-aged man. "Yes, Sir?"

"What's taking our order so long? How slow can you get?"

You took a deep breath. It's not your first time to encounter such customer. Given that it took long to give them a table and get their order, they must be really hungry and upset. "I'll follow it up, Sir."

"You better or we're leaving."

You couldn't care less, to be honest. There were enough people waiting outside to compensate for whatever you'll lose. At least maybe some of them would be nice.

You went to the kitchen window and pressed the bell. "Bambam! Table #5 is asking about their order!"

"That's what Yugyeom just placed on the window. They can't expect it to be ready right away! It even took them ten minutes to choose what to order!"

"Well, they think we're superheroes so let's not disappoint them, okay?"

You didn't listen to Bambam's answer and started walking around to check if there were any available seats or if someone was ready to order.

The threatening man from earlier met your eyes. He nodded subtly, which you figured is his way of saying that he made up his mind.

You walked to him with your rehearsed smile. "Yes, Sir?"

"I would like—"

"Hey, I asked about our order! Where is it?!" the middle age man from the near table yelled at you again. Some customers were also looking at you now.

"It's being made, sir. I think it will be done in a few minutes," you explained.

"We've already been waiting for an hour!"

You've been waiting to be seated for an hour, yes. But if it took you ten minutes to know what you want, much more for us to give it to you!

"I'm sorry, sir. I will serve it to you as soon as it's done," you answered despite the harsh words at the tip of your tongue.

"And when is that? When we're already out of here because of your poor service?!"

"God damn it," you heard the man you're supposed to be taking order from muttered under his breath.

You stepped away as the man with intense eyes stood up and took his jacket off, revealing lean muscles. The air around him got even more heavy. He went straight to the complaining man. You could see the fear building up on the middle-aged man's eyes.

"What is wrong with you? You went here seeing that there's a line then you'll expect that you'll be seated right away and be given your food right away? You're irritating me! I can't believe I'll be murdering someone again, just a day out of prison!"

"You psycho!" the middle-aged man spat before scurrying away.

You just stood there in shock and fear.  
The frightening man turned to you but the intensity in his eyes melted right away. He was looking at you apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that kind of people."

"It's—I'm—" you cleared your throat. "I'm fine. Thank you for scaring him away. But—"

The man looked around, sensing the stares from behind him. He quickly bowed to the other customers. "I'm sorry for disturbing all of you."

"I'm sorry, everyone!" you followed. "Please go on with your meal. I'm sorry for the ruckus!"

You heard a few mutters from them but no one seemed too upset. A group of teenagers even gave you encouraging smiles, like they understand how hard it must be to deal with those kinds of people.

You turned to your arguably saviour. "I'm sorry about that too, sir. If you want, you can have the man's order. I think it's some fried hotdogs and hamburgers."

"Oh, that's not necessary. I just hate it when people make impossible demands. I can't help but put them into place. Which is kind of arrogant of me too, but someone has to do the dirty work."

You forced a laugh. He didn't seem scary now that he's up close and dawdling. It's actually kid of sweet of him to step in. Usually, other people just watch and keep silent.

"I'll just give you my order and have it on take away. I think people are already feeling weary since I said I was an ex-convict," he said further.

"Are you?" you couldn't stop yourself from asking.

He chuckled. It took away all of your fears that he could kill you. It made his aura change from menacing to sexy.  
Gosh, you must be really hungry too. Your thoughts were going in disarray.  
The kitchen bell dinged. You remembered you have to take his order.

"What do you want again, sir?" you prompted, your hands ready to write down his order.

"Your number," he said with a smirk.  
You felt something fluttering on your stomach. God, you must be famished! "Sorry, I didn't catch that. You wanted hamburger?"

"Yeah, I guess. And chicken. A bucket of chicken."

You listed it swiftly. "Would that be all, sir?"

"Yes. Please don't forget the first one. That's what I want most right now."  
You walked away with your cheeks heating up. You placed the list of his order—not including your number—on the kitchen window.

"Bam-ah! I'll be leaving now. I think Yugyeom can handle this much," you called out to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Bambam answered nonchalantly, busy putting the done orders on a tray.

"Is this for Counter #6?" you asked, eyeing the burger and bucket of chicken.

"Yeah. Yugyeom can serve it. Go ahead and have your lunch somewhere not this chaotic."

You hummed and contemplated. You looked back at the counter where you could see the handsome man boring his eyes on you. You took the pen from your notebook and scribbled something on the tissue.

"Order up!" you dinged the bell after completing what the man wanted. Hopefully, he wouldn't kill you too.


End file.
